I hate you, Kaname
by Jadelioness
Summary: Aido reflects on his meeting with Kaname at the party after the Kurans' death and ends up with an unexpected surprise. Aido x Kaname. Yaoi. Oneshot.


Title: "I hate you Kaname-sama"

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me and I make no money off of this.

Warning: Yaoi

Author's Note: This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction, and the first thing I've written in quite a while actually. It's based around the episode in Vampire Knight Guilty with Aido's flashbacks. I took the general situation of the party, so there may be a few instances that seem out of sync with the episode. I hope you enjoy it, and reviews are much appreciated!

"_I hate you Kaname-sama."_

It was a lie. It was a lie then and it is a lie now.

Ever since my embarrassing display at the party tonight, it is all I can think of. How I lied to him. How I lied to myself. How I had been too afraid to admit my feelings, yet I wasn't strong enough to keep them from bubbling to the surface.

How could I ever hate him? He was perfect and kind and beautiful.

And terrifying. His whispered threat and soft embrace have been ever present in my mind since I admitted to my lie. What was wrong with me? How could I say something like that to him?

I clutched the glass marble and sank deeper into the warm fragrant waters of the bath as the bubbles tickled my nose and soaked my hair.

_Warm like him_, I thought. When he had hugged me, his body was warm and welcoming as if he had just drunk. It was soft and comforting against me, like I could hold on to him forever and he would keep me safe.

His voice though...

I shuddered at the memory. _"I was going to kill you if you had known more." _

He had said it with a sincere coldness that didn't seem capable coming from a person such as Kaname-sama. His threat had terrified me and excited me; I'd stood there frozen with conflicting emotions as his hot breath ghosted over my ear.

Why did he do those things to me? And why did he affect me so? Why couldn't I let myself love him?

"_I don't hate you. How can I hate such a kind person? I...I like you, Kaname-sama!"_

I shook my head and begrudgingly got out of the consoling foam of the bath and picked up a fuzzy towel from the cupboard, wiping off the bubbles that clung to my skin.

What must he think of me now? He thought I hated him and then I confess my love. At the party of all places, right after his parents' deaths. He must think I'm an idiot, a child, completely incompetent.

I rolled the marble between my fingers, watching as the light reflected off its smooth surface and flashed around the room. The only token I had of him. It was so pathetic.

I sighed, rubbing the towel through my hair before wrapping it around my waist. I clenched the marble tightly in my fist and went into my room, wondering if my father would come to scold me for my outburst earlier. For how I shamed him in front of a pureblood.

As I entered my room and scarlet eyes met mine, and the marble fell from my suddenly slack grip, rolling across the wooden floor.

"K-Kaname-sama!" I gasped as he stood from where he was sitting on my bed. He bent down gracefully and picked up the marble, inspecting it as he straightened. He turned his burning gaze to me, looking me up and down as if deciding what to do with me.

I realized I was staring at him and quickly averted my gaze to the floor, watching his expensive shoes come into my line of vision as he approached me. His soft fingers brushed across my cheek and rested under my chin, tilting it up so that I met his gaze.

"Hanabusa," he said softly, my name rolling off his tongue like some exotic new word.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" I asked quietly. He regarded me, cocking his head to the side and inspecting me at a different angle as his fingers caressed my cheek with the lightest of touches. My breath caught in my throat and my heart started beating way too fast.

"Did you mean what you said early?" he asked in earnest, eyes soft. How could I lie to those eyes?

"Yes, Kaname-sama," I answered, not with out a struggle. _I would do anything for you._

His thumb brushed across my cheekbone, traveling down to rub along the length of my jaw and up to brush over my lips. I was so terrified.

"Thank you," he said and leaned forward and kissed me. He paused for only a second before his soft lips were pressed against mine. My eyes opened wide in shock before falling close and succumbing to his proximity. The pressure of his lips was soft and reassuring, and I found myself timidly kissing him back.

He pulled away then, barely seconds after I responded. He still held my chin in his fragile grasp, and he studied me again with unreadable eyes.

How could I have been so stupid? He didn't mean it like that.

"I'm sorry," I whispered dumbly. How could I have been so foolish?

"It's okay," he replied, and he meant it.

I met his gaze and he looked so unbelievably sad that I couldn't help myself when I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

There was only a second were I thought I was wrong before his arms wrapped around me as well and held me tight.

Me and my stupid rash impulses. I keep messing up and he acts like he doesn't notice.

"Hanabusa," he whispers, his fingers running through my damp hair and his hands warm against my skin. At that intimate contact, I remember I'm not wearing anything but the towel. I shiver, and he holds me tighter.

I'm suddenly overwhelmed with such desperation. I feel lost, like I'll just float away and he's all that's anchoring me down.

"I love you," I whisper in a choked voice. I don't know why I say it except it's true. I can feel what could only be called love coursing through my body like warm blood and it's making me tremble in his arms.

He pulls back finally, his arms still loosely wrapped around my shoulders. He looks at me with soft concerned eyes, and I've never felt so special in all my life.

"Have you eaten?" he asks, though I know he knows that I haven't. There was the party, and then _he_ was there. I was too upset with myself afterwards that I didn't even think of eating.

"No," I answer. He kisses me softly and pulls his hair away from his neck, baring it to me. I stare at him wide eyed.

"Come," he says.

"I-I could never!" I stutter. Feed off of Kaname-sama? A pureblood. I did not deserve such an honor.

"I've upset you, this is the least I could do," he answers, pulling me towards him.

"No," I say, shaking my head and pulling out of his embrace. "I can't."

"Hanabusa," he starts, but I shook my head.

"No."

He sighs and sits down on the bed, and after a moment of hesitation, I take a seat next to him. He glances sideways at me from beneath his hair, studying me as I perch submissively on the edge.

"Why not?" he asks finally.

"I couldn't accept such an offer, not just because I haven't eaten this evening," I reply, not quite understanding his intentions.

"I thought we were friends." Kaname-sama says, fixing me with his gaze, pulling the truth from me.

"We are," I say forwardly.

"Don't friends help each other?" he inquires.

I smile softly and lean against him. "I don't need your help that way," I murmur.

"I see," Kaname-sama says as his fingers reached up to stroke my hair. "Then in what way _do_ you need my help?"

"Just like this," I answer, my eyes falling closed at the luxurious feeling of his fingers through my hair.

"Like this?" he whispers back, turning my face so he could kiss me again. I sigh against his lips, and he slips his tongue between them, tasting my mouth and delving deeper.

I find myself being pushed back onto the mattress, Kaname-sama following to press his warm body against me. I don't know when the towel came off, but I suddenly felt Kaname-sama's body pressed against all of me.

I was ashamed to say that I moaned and arched into him, gripping desperately at his shoulders as he kissed me.

He either didn't notice or didn't say anything, but continued kissing me, his soft fingers stroking down my neck and collarbone. I shudder underneath him as he shifts, pushing himself up so he could look down at me.

"Is this okay?" he asks politely. His fingers are still running down my shoulders. His touch is soft and his body is warm and his lower half is still pressing wonderfully against me.

I am beginning to grow hard. He must feel it. I should have been ashamed, but it feels so unbelievably good, feeling him so close.

"Y-yes," I murmur, yearning for him to kiss me again. I try to rise up from the bed to meet him, but my limbs feel too weak and my body is still trembling at his closeness.

He runs the back of his hand across my cheek and leans down again. His lips press against mine briefly before moving to my neck to press soft kisses there as well.

His nimble fingers continue to touch and tease, caressing my hips and stomach, running over my nipples and squeezing them gently. I was gasping and moaning and writhing against him. I tried not to, but I couldn't control myself. I felt like I was drowning in his caress, and it felt so wonderful.

Kaname-sama moved above me and when he pressed back down, it was all bare skin against mine, and I thought my heart would explode with the pleasure of it. His mouth was at my throat again, and I felt the sharp scrap of his fangs contradicting the gentle touches everywhere else.

"Please!" I cry, wrapping my arms around him, trying to touch him as well. His fangs pierce, just a little, but the pain helped clear my euphoric haze just a bit.

"Kaname-sama!" I moan as he sucks gently at the wound. I buck into him, bringing our hips together. I feel him gasp against my neck and the sound was unexplainably erotic.

He brings our lips together again, and I can taste my blood in his mouth. The kiss is messy and smeared the blood over both of our mouths, but I don't care because Kaname-sama's hand has slid down my body and wraps firmly around my embarrassingly hard erection.

He squeezes tightly, stroking slowly up and down, watching my face the entire time. My vision goes black and I buck into his hand, completely unable to contain myself.

"Please, please, please, please," I murmur, running my hands feverishly over his back, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his skin. I can feel his equally hard length pressing against my thigh, and I need his so badly. I need him more than I need blood, more than I need anything.

I want Kaname-sama to love me or make love to me, anything as long as he doesn't stop touching me.

He doesn't say a word but releases my cock and pushes a single finger into my entrance. I jolt off the bed as his finger begins stroking my inner walls, gentle and exploring. A second and third finger soon follow and before long they are pressing at that tender spot inside me that makes me moan loudly and cling desperately to him.

Kaname-sama was _inside _me. I could feel all three of his fingers, stroking parts of me that no one else had touched, parts that even I haven't even touched. He was murmuring soft words to me in between quick pants of breath.

I choke back a sob as his fingers flick over that sensitive spot again. My cock is leaking copious amounts of precum, making the friction slick between our bodies.

I whine loudly and spread my legs wide as I whisper vulgar pleas into his ear.

He pulls his fingers out, smiling softly and kissing me gently.

"You're mine now," he whispers as he plunges in, filling me agonizingly full in one clean thrust. I cry out and cling tightly to him, burying my face in his shoulder.

"It hurts," I manage in a strained voice. I can feel my muscles trembling, and I try to force them to relax, force myself to calm down. This is Kaname-sama, and I would do anything for him.

"Are you alright?" he asks and before I can answer, I feel his fingers rubbing over the head of my cock and the pain immediately vanishes, replaced by an intense pleasure.

I moan loudly and he must have taken that as a yes because he begins moving in slow sure strokes.

"Kaname-sama!" I cry out as he hits my prostate, sending electrical jolts up my spine. I want so badly to make him feel as good as I do, but I can barely form a rational thought as long as he's inside me.

His fingers continually stroke over my cock, spreading the precum down the length. He tightens his fingers and _twists_ and I come with a scream against his stomach.

He speeds up his thrusts, and I can feel his penis nearly tearing me in two as my muscles clamp down around him.

"Hanabusa!" he whispers in my ear as he comes with a sharp shudder, and it is the sweetest moment of my entire life. He falls heavily against me, his fingers gliding down my skin, making me shiver.

When he finally lifts off of me and pulls out, I feel cold and lonely that I can't feel him against me anymore. He retrieves the towel I had been wearing and cleans himself off and hands the towel to me.

I can feel the warmth of his cum trickling down my thighs, and I don't want to wipe it off. I want that one reminder of what already seems like a fading dream.

I wipe myself off anyway, lying dejectedly back down on the bed. He brushes the hair out of my face and kisses me softly.

"Go to sleep, Hanabusa," he says and his captivating voice leaves no room for argument as the last thing I see before drifting off to sleep are his concerned eyes hovering over me.

*****

I wake up the next morning cold and alone, but the first thing I see as the light filters between the heavy drapes is my cracked marble, balancing delicately on the table.


End file.
